


A RWBY Christmas Special

by OneofThoseDays



Category: RWBY
Genre: A Day in the Life of Beacon's Finest, Bad Ideas, Bad Puns, Battle, Bumblebee - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Holidays, Ridiculous, Sharing a Bed, Shipping, Teamwork, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofThoseDays/pseuds/OneofThoseDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled with RWBY puns, Christmas references, and all the fluff, action, shipping, and cheerful holiday suspense you can find only in the RWBY universe, I present to you ... this thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A RWBY Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give all you RWBYites something for the holidays. Not meant to be serious in the slightest, borderline ridiculous, but hopefully something that will give you a laugh or two to brighten up your day (or night for all you night light users)!

Ruby Rose’s eyes shot open. She immediately took in a large breath, throwing off the sweet embrace of sleep as she launched herself to her feet. Today was a day worthy of introduction!

     “Christmaaaaaaaaa—”

     “Eve,” Weiss Schnee muttered, cutting off the jolly bellow. “Go back to bed, Ruby.”

     “Oh,” Ruby whispered apologetically. “Sorry, Weiss.”

     Weiss made some sort of angry muttering sound as Ruby snuck her way back under the covers beside her.

     Ruby closed her eyes. Then she began to think of what Santa Claus might bring her that year. She had written a _reeeeeealy_ specific list to Mr. Claus earlier that month, and she hoped it had made it to him safe and sound.

     Ruby gasped. There was something she hadn’t thought of!

     “Psst,” Ruby said softly in Weiss’s ear, trying to gain her attention.

     Weiss didn’t respond. Perhaps she just hadn’t heard her.

     “Pssssst, Weiss,” Ruby said, just a little louder this time.

     Weiss remained motionless. How had she fallen asleep so quickly?

     Ruby made a mental note to ask Weiss about this secret power later.

     In the meantime, Ruby fell back. She needed a plan to attack a defense this strong. She bit her lip, determined to find the weakness of her new adversary, General Sleep!

     Then, the answer hit her like a load of Grimm. It was a plan sure to work, perfect in tactic and flawless in execution. It was the kind of plan that would make Professor Port say something like, “In all my years as a Huntsman, I would never have come up with a plan so brilliant! A+ Ruby! Simply brilliant! Marvelous, I dare say! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I just need a moment to go put it down in the history books.”

     Ruby braced herself. She was hyped. It was do-or-die time.

     _All right, Ruby! You got this! Full attack mode in three … two … one—GO!_

     She poked Weiss softly in the side.

     Weiss, much to Ruby’s satisfaction, spun around in the covers to face her, their noses only centimeters apart.

     _A one hit KO! I knew it would work!_

“What, Ruby?” Weiss said, knocking Ruby out of her self-celebration.

     “I have something important to ask you,” Ruby said.

     “This can’t wait until morning?”

     “Absolutely not!” Ruby replied with a growing fear in her voice. “This is serious!”

     Weiss sighed. “What is it, Ruby?”

     “Have I … have … err … have I been good?”

     “Good?”

     “Ya! This year! Have I?”

     “Yes, Ruby. You’ve been perfectly fine. A natural leader for Team RWBY so far. But, why is this bothering you so much now?”

     “Weiss, I’m scared.”

     “Ruby,” Weiss said firmly, the Schnee within her coming out in full force, “are you being bullied? If so, you just give me the name and I promise you tha—”

     “No! No! It’s nothing like that! This is worse!”

     “Worse?”

     “Ya! What if Santa Claus doesn’t bring me what I asked for this year because I’ve been naughty? Oh, Weiss, what would I do?”

     “Santa?”

     “Ya! The big jolly fellow!”

     “The one who wears a red and white outfit?”

     “The very same! He’s like us! A beautiful, blossoming White Rose!”

     “Ruby, go back to sleep,” Weiss said before burying her face into her pillow.

     How was Weiss not afraid? How was she able to stand up to Santa Claus so easily? The very thought made Ruby shudder. It was that kind of fearlessness that she strived for as a team leader.

     _But, to stand up to Santa? Maybe when I graduate. Ya! When I graduate! Then I’ll be a full-fledged Huntress! That’ll be the day!_

Then, an even better idea hit Ruby.

     _What if I just pry the secret from Weiss? Ya! Then I can have the answer in seconds instead of years! This will be the day!_

“Hey, Weiss,” Ruby whispered earnestly, keen to unravel the mystery.

     Weiss didn’t respond.

     “Weeeeeeeiss?” Ruby said.

     Weiss lifted her face from the pillow, only to bring it crashing back down without a word. She then repeated the process over and over, rapidly bashing her head against the fluffy, white pillow.

     Ruby wasn’t sure what was bothering Weiss, but she could wait until her friend was finished.

     “You go, Weiss!” Ruby said encouragingly. “You got this!”

     Weiss suddenly stopped and spun around to face Ruby once more.

     “I surrender any notion of the word sleep,” Weiss said regretfully. “I’m all ears, Ruby.”

     “How are you not afraid?” Ruby asked.

     “Afraid?”

     “Ya! How are you not worried that Santa won’t bring you what you asked for?”

     Ruby began to squirm, imagining herself waking on Christmas day to a pile of coal. The horror! The festive horror!

     “He’s not real.”

     Ruby took in another breath to speak, but abruptly stopped herself as Weiss’s words sunk in.

     “Ha, you had me worried, Weiss,” Ruby said nervously after some time. “For a second there, I thought that you had just said that Santa isn’t real!”

     “He. Does. Not. Exist.”

     Ruby’s jaw dropped open. She was stunned. How? Why? Sugar Plums? These were the questions and visions dancing around in Ruby’s head as she pondered Weiss’s strange, foreign words.

     _Yang! Blake! I require assistance!_

Ruby launched herself off the bed, blowing the covers off of Weiss, exposing her in lovely, faded blue PJ’s, and the bed beside them, exposing a startled—and one might add cuddled—Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna as well.

     Before anyone could even so much as blink, Ruby was beside her half-sister’s bed.

     “Yang!” Ruby cried. “We have an emergency!”

     Yang released herself from Blake’s arms, launching herself off the bed with one hand while kicking the nightstand beside her up into the air. The nightstand launched straight through the ceiling as Yang landed on her feet, holding one arm up to catch half of her falling Ember Celica while using her other arm to shield Ruby.

     “Where are they?” Yang said through a powerful yawn, pointing her now active Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlet out in front of her. “Lemme’ at um!”

     Eventually, Yang realized they were not under attack.

     “Sis,” Yang said, lowering her arm. “I thought you said that we have an emergency.”

     “We do!” Ruby said, practically hopping around Yang. “Weiss said that she doesn’t believe in Santa Claus!”

     “Santa?”

     “Ya! Ho! Ho! Ho! That guy!”

     “The one who wears a black and yellow belt?”

     “The very same! He’s like you two! A happy, buzzing Bumblebee!”

     “Oh, Sis,” Yang said as she fell back onto her bed and on top of an unresisting Blake just as a powerful crash and girly scream echoed from Team JNPR’s room when the nightstand finally decided to come back down to Remnant. “I didn’t know you still believed in Santa.”

     _Still? Wait! NO!_

“Are you implying something?” Ruby asked Yang at length.

     “What’s to imply?” she replied, her sudden smirk betraying her intentions. “It’s obvious that he’s an independent grammar teacher, with us little more than dependent Clauses!”

     Blake sighed, her voice muffled from beneath Yang. “Not one of your better ones.”

     “What was that, Ms. Jingle Bellsadonna?”

     “I rest my case.”

     “Listen, Ruby,” Yang said, smiling as she returned to the matter at hand. “I don’t want one, but if Santa brings me a brand spakin’ new BoomerYang tomorrow, I might be more willing to swing his way.”

     Ruby was near in shambles. How had her world and everything in it fallen apart so quickly? She only had one hope left.

     “Blake!” she cried. “What do you think?”

     “Ruby,” Blake’s muffled voice from under Yang responded, “since it’s three in the morning, I’ll go easy on you. Faunus don’t believe in a fat, bearded human who brings you what you want each year simply because we asked him for it.”

     “But … but … Christmas is tomorrow! You’re all going to get coal! A big, fat, heaping lump of coal!”

     “That’s not all that bad,” Yang said. “It’s always _coald_ up in here anyways! Am I right?”

     It was official. This was Team RWBY’s darkest hour. And as their leader, it was Ruby’s job to ensure that her friends made it through this ordeal alive.

     Blake was right about one thing. It was totally like three in the morning.

     “All right, team!” Ruby said, throwing her arms up in the air in order to rally the troop. “We have a new mission!”

     “And what is that?” Weiss replied sadly from the other bed while rubbing her closed, tired eyes.

     “To discover the meaning of Christmas!”

 

\-----

 

Ruby awoke with a loud, powerful yawn. She stretched her arms up to the ceiling, blinking the sand away from her eyes in the meantime.

     “Well, look who’s finally awake!”

     Ruby tilted her head and looked over. It was Yang who had spoken. Together with Weiss and Blake, the three were huddled around the small, wood burning, chimney fireplace that Beacon had graciously built into each room.

     “I had the worst dream,” Ruby said, rolling to the edge of the bed. “In it, you all had said that you don’t believe in Santa Claus! Whew! I sure am glad that nightmare’s over!”

     “Ruby, that wasn’t a dream,” Weiss said indifferently. “That was last night.”

     “You were going on about some new mission we had,” Yang explained, “but you passed out like two seconds later.”

     “You literally slept the entire day,” Blake added. “It’s already the night of Christmas Eve.”  
    

     “I wanted you to have your beauty sleep,” Weiss said, “so I decided not to wake you.”

     “Aww, thanks, Weiss,” Ruby said, cupping her hands together before wildly throwing them up in the air. “This just means we have even less time!”

     Without another word, Ruby dashed out of the room with the speed of the wind, not even bothering to change out of her pajamas. 

     However, the rush of Ruby’s sudden departure also sent a frigid blast of air barreling past the other three.

     “Ahhhh,” Yang said, rubbing the goosebumps crawling up her skin. “That's about as cold as you, Weiss.”

     Weiss didn’t respond at first. The blast of cold had instinctively made her want to sneeze, but, in trying to maintain her professional, Schnee pride, she had tried to hold it in instead. However, the effort was too much, and she eventually caved in, allowing a small, polite “achoo!” to escape her.

     However, being from Weiss, it was more than enough to flash freeze the logs and instantly blow out the fire they had going.

     “Well,” Yang said regretfully after a few moments, reaching out for the welcoming glow and warm embers that had been present only moments ago, “they don't call you the Ice Queen for nothing.”

     Weiss sniffled and held her head high in an attempt to recover any dignity she could.

     “That was a bit of what one might call a _low blow_ ,” Yang said, proud of her pun as she kept up the verbal assault. “It was quite a _Schneeze_!”

     “Still not one of your better ones,” Blake said. She and Yang were wrapped tight around each other like two penguins attempting to keep warm.

     “Care to repeat that, Ms. Jingle Bellsadonna?”

     “Definitely one of your better ones.”

     “I’m getting to you.”

     “Not in the slightest.”

     “Getting to you.”

     “No.”

     “Hey, Blake?”

     “Yes, Yang?”

     “Knock knock.”

     “Who’s there?”

     “Me.”

     “Me who?”

     “Me getting to you!”

     Yang laughed out loud, slapping her knee while Blake rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

     Then, they heard a noise.

     “Are those … footsteps?” Weiss asked.

     The three sat in silence and listened as the footsteps drew nearer, not from the hall, but from above them. Then, just when it felt like the overly heavy footsteps were going to pass over them, they heard a sudden slipping noise, followed right after by the sound of something crashing down their chimney.

     “Oww! Ouchie! Ahh! Ughh!”

     The three listened to Ruby as she tumbled down the chimney, and then watched as she finally landed right on her butt at the bottom of the shaft.

     But, who was before them did not look like Ruby.

     “Ruby,” Weiss said, “what on Remnant are you doing?”

     “And how did you get that so fast?” Blake asked.

     “And how did you get on the roof?” Yang added.

     “Ho! Ho! Ho! I seem to have arrived a little early this year!” Not-Ruby said in a vain and humorous attempt to turn her squeaky voice into a deep, jolly below. “Who is this Ruby you speak of?”

     Not-Ruby adjusted her new circle glasses while stroking her large, white beard.

     “I’m Santa Claus! Ho! Ho! Ho!”

     As Santa-Ruby stood, they could see that she had spared no expense in her outfit. She had somehow managed to find a complete, full-blown, Santa Claus outfit, put it on, and then climb up and cross the roof of Beacon Academy all in the span of about five minutes.

     Santa-Ruby then noticed a small problem caused by a rather large issue.

     “Ho! Ho! Who’d like to help me through this fireplace? My belly is too fat, round, and jolly to fit through such a space without assistance!”

     “Just take the outfit off,” Weiss said.

     “Ho! Ho! No! This is my stomach, made large from too many cookies I’m afraid!”

     Weiss blew the loose, white strands of hair hanging down her face as she got to her feet.

     “All right, _Santa_ ,” Weiss said as she reached into the fireplace and grabbed Not-Ruby’s sides. “Let’s get you out of th—”

     “Ho! Ho! Ha! You’re tickling me!” Santa-Ruby said, her high-pitched laugh betraying her fake voice.

     “You are impossible,” Weiss said as she squeezed Santa-Ruby though the opening bit by bit. “Move your arms … your legs too … put your back into i—”

     Santa-Ruby suddenly shot out of the fireplace with a satisfying pop, landing on top of and burying Weiss beneath her jolly belly.

     Weiss’s protest was reduced to mutters as she poked her arms and legs out from under Santa-Ruby’s large frame and began to wiggle them around uselessly.

     “Ho … ho … oh!” Santa-Ruby said, snapping to her senses and rolling off of Weiss just in time to avoid a festive, holiday murder.

     Weiss remained spread out on the ground like a Christmas tree star, taking in thankful, deep gulps of air.

     “Ho! Ho! Who’s ready?” Santa-Ruby asked, not missing a step as she hopped to her feet.

     “Ready … for … what?” Weiss asked weakly in between breaths.

     “Ho! Ho! Go! You can be first!” Santa-Ruby bellowed as she scooped Weiss up off the ground and then sat down on the edge of their bed, positioning Weiss upright on her knee.

     “Ho! Ho! So, what’s your name you nice, young lady?”

     “Weiss,” she muttered back, clearly still out of it.

     “And what would you like for Christmas this year, Weiss?”

     “Mono … chrome …” she replied slowly, her head dropping above her chest.

     “Ho! Ho! How’s about no!” Santa-Ruby said, giving Weiss a very, very thorough shake. “Snap out of it, Weiss!”

     “Wha … who … were?” Weiss said, her eyes widening as her head shot back up and she looked around in alarm. “What’s going on?”

     “You were just telling me what you _really_ want for Christmas this year,” Santa-Ruby replied, flooding with relief inwardly.

     “Well, if you really must ask—”

     They were interrupted by a sound from the chimney.

     “Ahh! Ouu! Oww! Ach!”

     They listened to a man’s voice as he tumbled down the chimney toward them, and then watched as he landed directly on his backside at the bottom of the shaft.

     But, who was before them was no ordinary man.

     Team RWBY froze, Weiss still perched on Ruby’s lap and Blake still wrapped in Yang’s arms, staring in disbelief at who was before them.

     Then, their door crashed open.

     “Ah ha!” Professor Oobleck said triumphantly, standing in between Professor Port and Professor Goodwitch while flanking an impressively posed, perfectly calm, Professor Ozpin.

     “At long last,” Oobleck continued, “we have him right where we want him!”

     Team RWBY remained awestruck, their jaws hanging open as they looked back and forth at the two parties.

     “Boys!” Santa Claus said at last from within the chimney. “We're compromised!”

     Suddenly, glass shattered into pieces beside them as an elf, snowman, and gingerbread man jumped straight through their window and landed inside.

     “Santa Claus,” Professor Ozpin said matter-of-factly. “Leader of Team XMAS and master of the Dual Coal Shot Candy Canes.”

     “You bet my beard you got that right,” Santa Claus said as he exited the fireplace with ease, much to Ruby’s amazement.

     “Here you are, Claus,” the snowman with a deep voice said as he passed Santa two weaponized candy canes.

     “Mind if I enter, ladies?” Ozpin, always the gentleman, asked unnecessarily.

     “Ho … ho … help yourself,” Ruby said, totally forgetting to put on her fake accent.

     “Excellent,” Ozpin said as he strode into the room. “And now, Santa, it’s time to see which of us is the true master of cane on cane combat.”

     “Over my jolly body!” Santa howled as he lifted his weapons, pointing the ends at the headmaster before firing two blasts of coal his way.

     Ozpin used his own cane to deflect the attack, sending the coal crashing into the walls.

     Then, he went on the offensive, lunging forward at his foe like lightning.

     Santa managed to block the surprise attack, and then the two were off, dueling in the middle of the room as the professors, Team XMAS, and Team RWBY looked on.

     Ozpin fought with grace and a surprising, unparalleled speed, jousting his cane with one hand while keeping the other locked firmly behind his back as he stepped nimbly from side to side.

     Meanwhile, Santa, using his size to its full advantage, was swinging away with raw, powerful strikes, using unpredictability and pure offense in an attempt to find an opening in Ozpin’s near flawless defense.

     The two kept at it, and Ozpin was able to parry each blast of coal as well, managing to send the projectiles flying in every direction other than at those around him. It was clear that these two were experts, and it seemed as though the battle could go on forever, but Santa soon realized he was at a disadvantage given the tight, enclosed space they were dueling in.

     “It’s time to even the odds!” Santa said as he blocked one of Ozpin’s thrusts before reaching his finger up to his nose.

     Suddenly, a shiny, white, swirling vortex appeared in the fireplace, sucking Santa, Ozpin, Team XMAS, and the professors inside. Then, it was a silent, holy night.

     Or at least it was until they heard the battle recommence up on the rooftop.

     “Quick!” Yang cried, being the first to recover and urge her team into action. “We have to get up there!”

     “Don’t worry!” Ruby said. “I have a plan!”

     With that, Ruby hopped off the bed, carrying Weiss in her arms as she headed for the fireplace.

     “Ho! Ho! Whoa!” Ruby said as she tripped on a stray piece of coal on the floor, falling on top of Weiss inside the fireplace.

     Yang and Blake stepped inside after them, cramming the four inside the tight area.

     “All right, Ruby!” Yang said. “Work your magic!”

     “On it!” Ruby replied, reaching her finger up to her nose.

     Nothing happened, so she tried again, once more to no avail.

     “This was your plan?” Blake said.

     “Don’t worry,” Ruby said, seeking to reassure herself than anything as she began uselessly poking her nose at every angle. “I just have to put my nose to it! Come on Santa powers! Work!”

     “Ah … ah … ah … ACHOO!”

     Weiss, having stirred up a pile of dust upon falling into the chimney under Ruby, had failed once again to hold her sneeze in. However, this time she unleashed the full force of the sneeze, blasting the ground with an icy gust of wind which carried the team upward and sent them flying up the shaft.

     “Now that was a Schneeeeeeeeeeeeze!” Yang said, surrounded by her screaming friends as the jumbled ball of a team rapidly shot up the chimney, getting closer and closer to the opening at the top.

     Eventually, they flew out of the exit, continuing upward before they came crashing back down, plowing deep into a large pile of snow.

     Then, one by one, the heads of Team RWBY popped out of the snow beside each other before observing their surroundings under the night sky and pale glow of Remnant’s shattered moon.

      They were a small distance away from the battle which was now in full swing. Santa and Ozpin were still going at it, but now the others were fighting each other as well.

     “Back you pasty treat!” Professor Oobleck said as he used his extended thermos to block a wide swing from the gingerbread man’s lollipop mace.

     The professor then jumped back, taking aim before launching several hot balls of fire at his adversary.

     “Now I’m extra baked!” the gingerbread man laughed as he openly took the full force of the assault, leaving little more than slight burn marks upon his figure.

     “Ah! Really! How fascinating!” Oobleck said energetically. “A little assistance over here, please?”

     Professor Goodwitch heard his call, and upon dodging an overhead strike of the snowman’s sharp, Carrot Nose-Sword, she used her riding crop to blast the snowman’s head off, sending it flying toward the professor.

     “Batter up!” she called as Oobleck positioned himself on the receiving end.

     “Home run!” he replied back as he hit the snowman’s head with his thermos, launching it straight toward the gingerbread man as a thundering, flaming projectile.

     “Oh sugar!” was all the gingerbread man had time to say before the head hit him square in the chest, knocking him flat on his toasted back and temporarily incapacitating him. In the meantime, the snowman was bent over on the ground, scooping up snow in an attempt to build a new head.

     “I prefer coffee rolls myself,” Professor Oobleck added as he took a swing from his deactivated thermos while turning to watch Professor Port lock the axe blade of his blunderbuss into the elf’s Not-A-Toy Wooden Sword. “Ah, caffeine!”

     “Give it up, Santa,” Ozpin said, drawing Team RWBY’s attention back to the main event.

     “It’s sounds like you’re getting desperate,” Santa replied, wildly swinging his candy canes and blasting coal at the headmaster.

     “And you’re getting impatient,” Ozpin retorted as he finally found in opening in Santa’s offense, taking full advantage of the opportunity as he thrusted his cane forward into Santa’s stomach, sending the big man flying.

     Or, perhaps Santa had been expecting such an attack, as he sent a surprising barrage of coal at Ozpin as soon as he was launched backward.

     The headmaster managed to block all but one piece of coal which shattered the right lens of his shaded, glass spectacles.

     “Careful,” Santa mocked as he landed on his feet. “You’ll shoot your eye out!”

     “Santa, why do you insis—”

     “Muhahahahaha!”

     The maniacal, evil laugh cut Ozpin off, sending everyone’s attention up to the sky.

     What they laid eyes upon was something horrible.

     “Santa Claws,” Ozpin said.

     The sky above them turned red as a spiked, black sleigh pulled by eight nevermores came into sight. Riding the sleigh and commanding the chained nevermores was a beowolf unlike any they had ever seen. The tips of Santa Claw’s white, extended bones and large, sharp claws were red, and the bone-like mask the creature wore was tinted green with red and white markings.

     And then, as Santa Claws continued to mock those below him, the rooftop was flooded by a horde of angry, determined Grimm.

     Santa and Ozpin stood back to back with their allies around them, immediately putting aside their dispute in order to focus on the new threat as they were surrounded by the Grimm.

     Santa Claws roared, signaling his underlings to attack. And so they did, launching themselves at the humans who began to fend them off.

     Thankfully, the Grimm didn’t seem to have noticed the heads of Team RWBY a short distance away from all the commotion.

     “What should we do?” Yang whispered to the others.

     “I’m on it,” Ruby replied, first observing Santa Claws. The mighty beowolf was circling his nevermores above the humans, hovering over his trapped prey. She then looked down and around, coming up with a plan as she laid eyes upon something they could use.

     She whispered her idea to the others, seeking their opinion.

     “That is so ridiculous that … well…” Weiss began.

     “It just might actually work,” Blake finished for her.

     “So we’re all in agreement?” Ruby asked.

     An affirmative nod from her team answered her question.

     “All right then!” Ruby whisper-cried. “Let’s save Christmas!”

     And so, as one, Team RWBY joined hands, plopping down into their pile of snow before they began to roll forward. They steadily picked up speed, growing larger and larger as they approached their destination which was little more than an upward slant in the roof that would function as a ramp.

     They hit the target as a huge ball of snow and then rolled up and off the ramp, flying up high into the sky before gravity decided to begin pulling them back down.

     Team RWBY braced themselves, unable to see anything but each other inside their sparkly, white shell.

     They were greeted by the surprised scream of Santa Claws as their snowball pounded into him and his sleigh, sending the nevermores spiraling downward. Team RWBY was pulled along with the ride, and their snowball burst when the sleigh crashed hard into the rooftop.

     Santa Claws cried out in pain as he and Team RWBY were launched in two separate directions upon impact.

     When the girls recovered, they looked over to see Santa Claws addressing the situation. The injured beowolf watched as his army of Grimm, likely shaken by the blow dealt to their master, began to lose serious ground to the professors and Team XMAS.

     With no other choice, Santa Claws roared out in resentment as he touched his claw to his nose, summoning a huge, black vortex behind him. Bitter and consumed with indignation, the mighty Santa Claws retreated as he was sucked inside, pulling all his remaining Grimm and sleigh in along with him.

     Then, the red sky returned to normal, and peace was restored to Beacon Academy.

     The members of Team RWBY slowly helped each other to their feet and then looked over to their assembled allies. Battered and bruised but not down, Santa Claus, Ozpin, the professors, and Team XMAS stood victorious, having survived the Grimm onslaught.

     “You four!” Santa called out to them. “Come over here!”

     The girls did as they were told, approaching as Santa and Ozpin broke into conversation.

     “I’ll call that a draw,” Santa said. “Consider yourself lucky.”

     “I’d hardly consider that an even match,” Ozpin replied. “But, there’s always next year.”

     “You bet my boots there is,” Santa said before turning to face the girls. “Although, I think we should thank our heroes of the night first.”

     “Yes, I think that is wise,” Ozpin said and then addressed the team. “Excellent job, Team RWBY. Consider me impressed by your … creative tactics. Although, Ruby, I must add that I don’t particularly approve of your attire.”

     “Ah! Would you guess what time it is?” Santa said happily. “It’s Christmas! And who better to receive the first gifts than these four!”

     He then gave his nose a slight tap, summoning a small, white vortex that shot a present into his palm.

     “First, a present for the best dressed of those other than myself,” Santa said as offered Ruby the wrapped present while smirking at a disapproving Ozpin. “Help yourself!”

     Ruby gratefully took the present, and after giving it a few obligatory shakes, eagerly tore off the wrapping, exposing a medium sized jar full of cookies.

     “A self-replenishing cookie jar,” Santa said proudly. “Good for one year, exactly as specified on your note.”

     “Thank you, Santa!” Ruby said as she twisted off the lid and began blissfully chowing down on the sweet, sugary cookies.

     “And now for Weiss, Blake, and Yang,” Santa continued, touching his finger to his nose once more. Another white vortex appeared, and out popped a large bag into his glove, causing the three girls to lean in close, eyes widening in anticipation as he loosened the sack. “Your gifts this year!”

    “Coal!” he merrily said, dropping the overflowing bag of black rocks at their feet.

    “Tuld ou sow,” Ruby said, slurring her words between delightful chomps on a mouthful of cookies.

    “And with that I must go!” Santa said. “I have a busy night ahead of me!”

    “Wuld lulck Sawnta,” Ruby said, reaching into the jar to grab another replenishable cookie before she had even finished swallowing the one she was on.

    “Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmaaaaaaaaaaaaas!” Santa said with a jolly bellow, waving as he summoned another vortex which sucked him and Team XMAS inside.

    “Best Christmas ever!” Ruby said, managing to restrain herself from the cookies long enough to say so.

    “Easy for you to say,” Weiss replied, glumly looking down at the bag of coal.

    “Oh! I almost forgot!” said Santa’s voice from behind them. “Ho! Ho! Ho!”

    They all turned to face the new vortex swirling only a few inches away from Yang’s face, and then watched as something fell out of it, bouncing harmlessly off her head before landing at her feet as the vortex disappeared into the calm night.

    As Team RWBY leaned in, Ozpin and the professors came up behind them, looking over the girls’ shoulders as they all inspected the object.

    Yang sighed.

    It was a brand new BoomerYang.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I guess one could say that this fic ended with a Yang. ;D
> 
> Anywho, I wanted something goofy for you all to read as you sit drinking a warm glass of hot chocolate (or cold ice if you're reading this in the summer, which someone hopefully will be and will be astonished that I saw this coming). So, don't hesitate to leave feedback/tell me what you liked and disliked in the comments!
> 
> *clears throat* Also, if you perhaps want to stick around and check out my original work "The City of Ex," that I'm working super hard on, which by the way is much, much more serious, has an actual story, and has so many more hits and kudos than I ever could have imagined, it's never too late to hop on board and it would mean the world to me! *bows head for self-promotion*
> 
> Regardless, a very Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to you all! Enjoy yourself, have some eggnog, and I hope to see some of you around!


End file.
